The Last Week of School: Miraculous Ladybug
by geekygirl20000
Summary: Marinette and her friends are getting ready for summer vacation. But first finals? An Akuma? Oh No!
1. Tuesday

Marinette wakes up to a small voice in her ear.

"Marinette." Tikki, Marinette's kwami and best friend, says gently. "You better get up! You'll be late for your Biology Final!"

"Five more minutes, Tikki." Marinette mutters as she rolls over.

Tikki flies to Marinette and nudges her Chosen's face with her little hands.

"It's the last Tuesday of the week" she announces. "You don't want to be late during the last week of school. Do you?"

"No, I don't" Marinette says as she gets out of bed and begins her morning routine.

At the school, Marinette immediately spots her best friend, Alya, and rushes towards her.

"Hey girl!" Alya says as Marinette's arms wrap around her in a bear hug. "Are you ready for today's Biology Final?

"As ready as I'll ever be" Marinette responds.

The two friends walk up the steps to the school entrance when Chloe arrives in her white limo, waving to the fans that aren't even there.

"Oh great, Here comes the Drama Queen of Paris." Alya whispers into Marinette's ear.

Marinette giggles. "Good thing we don't have to deal with her for three months after this week." The two friends laugh out loud and enter the building. Chloe right behind them.

Inside the school, Marinette notices that most of the class is already there. Gathered inside of the school courtyard. Hanging out and helping each other study. As Marinette and Alya walk towards their favorite bench, Adrien and Nino walk right into them. Literally. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien fall into a heap. Marinette landing right on top of Adrien. Marinette can feel her face growing hot as her crush untangles himself from the mess of friends, then helps her up from her spot on the floor.

"Are you ok, Mari?" Adrien asks with worried eyes.

"I. I. I'm ok. I mean, I'm alright. A-a-are you ok?" Marinette stutters.

Adrien opens his mouth to say something, but Marinette never gets to hear what he was going to say. "ADRICKINS" Chloe shouts at the top of her lungs. Pushing Marinette out of the way, she reaches out her arms and pulls him into an embrace.

"Are you hurt?" she asks.

"I am now" Marinette hears Adrien whisper.

"What was that?" Chloe asks as she pushes her hand into his.

"Nothing Chloe" Adrien says, pulling his hand away from hers. "It's time for class, so I'm gonna go on ahead." walking away, he suddenly stops and turns back around and looks at Marinette. "Coming Mari?" he asks her with a wink.

Alya elbows her.

"S-s-s-sure" she stutters as she follows him to class.

After the Biology test, Alya catches up to Marinette.

"What was that all about, Marinette?"

"Yeah, what was that all about, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" says a shrill voice behind them.

Both girls wince and turn around. It's Chloe. She stares at them with her eyes full of hatred and anger. Marinette knows what's coming.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." Chloe starts. "Adrickins is MINE! You keep your baker hands off of him and leave him be. He's to go for you. He's…"

"He's what?" Marinette interrupts. "Perfect for you? Why don't you let him decide for himself, Chloe. He may be a rich kid. But at least he doesn't have a heart as black as night! He is the best guy in this town! You could learn a thing or two from him, Chloe."

Chloe huffs and looks straight at Marinette, fire of anger in her eyes.

"Well, you can go ask him yourself which of us he likes best. Oh, wait. You can't. You like him so much that all you can get out is one word!" Chloe states as she walks away laughing.

"Marinette, is that true?" Marinette stiffens and turns around slowly. All she can do is not burst into tears on the spot. Adrien is standing on the staircase right behind her.


	2. Wednesday

"I can't handle this!" Marinette thinks to herself. "It's too much!"

"Marinette, wait!" she hears Adrien shouting at her, but she's too ashamed to go back. She runs all the way to the bathroom, slams the door, and starts crying.

Somewhere in Paris, an evil, greater than any other lurks in the shadows.

"Awe" Hawk Moth sighs. "A young girl is crying in the bathroom because she can't face the world." An Akuma flaps up to him and sits on to his open hand. "Not yet, my little akuma. She's too forgiving. It's the last week of school. Surely there will be another chance to akumatize her."

The next day, Marinette tries her best to stay away from Adrien. In History, however, they have a project due.

"I don't know how I am going to avoid him if I'm working with him." she says to Alya.

"Gurl, you just need to be brave! Who knows, he might even like you back." Alya responds with confidence.

"Yeah right. You know he likes Ladybug" Marinette states.

"Well, there you go. Start up a conversation about that." Alya suggests.

"Great idea! Thanks Alya" Marinette waves at her friend as she walks off to her next class.

During History, Marinette quietly sits next to Adrien. He waves at her and then turns back to the teacher who is already talking about today's presentations.

"Marinette and Adrien will go fourth, after Max and Kim…" The teacher went on and on about who will go, but Marinette wasn't listening. She was trying to find a way to start up a conversation.

"So, are you ok?" Marinette hears a voice ask behind her. Marinette turns to find Adrien looking at her with worried eyes.

"I-I guess." Marinette lies. "I mean, no."

Adrien looks at her hard, then claps his hands together.

"Well, I guess I know what I'm doing after school." he says after what seems like ages.

"What?" Marinette asks, curiosity surging through her.

Adrien puts on a smile. "You'll see."

"I don't like this" Marinette thinks to herself as she and Adrien get up to present.

Later that day, Marinette walks into her last period of the day, Math. She sits down next to her math partner and looks at him. Nathaniel looks right at her and blushes.

"H-h-hi Marinette" Nathaniel stutters. "A-are you ready for the math final?"

Marinette is stricken. She forgot all about the math test during the weekend. But she looks at him and nods anyway.

"Shoot" she thinks to herself. "I am so not ready for this test."

The teacher begins to pass out the final. Once she finishes, she tells the class to turn the paper over and sits down. Marinette looks at the first questions and mentally kicks herself.

"Why didn't I remember to study?" she mumbles to herself.

"Because you were worried about your biology test." whispers Tikki.

Marinette gently pushes the kwami back into her purse and concentrates on her test. When the bell rings, Marinette still has three questions left on her paper. Everyone else was done.

"Um, Mrs." she asks the teacher.

"Yes, Marinette."

"How long are you staying here?"

"About a half hour. Why?"

"I'm not done yet. Can I stay and finish the last few questions?"

"Sure Marinette."

Marinette sighs in relief and returns to her desk and test. When she's done, she turns it in and begins to walk out of the classroom. But hears the teacher talking to her daughter.

"Wow, I'm sure this is going to be the lowest one." states the teacher.

"Keep it together, Marinette." Marinette tells herself as she grabs her backpack and leaves the school. Then she rushes home, up to her room, and begins to cry.


	3. Thursday

"What's wrong, Marinette?" asks Tikki as she flies out of Marinette's purse.

"My teacher told her daughter the paper I handed in was going to be the lowest grade!" Marinette responds, sniffling.

"Oh Marinette, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She was talking to her daughter, maybe she was talking about her paper."

"Maybe"

But Marinette's not so sure. She tries to forget about her teacher, but can't. The next day, Marinette walks into the school, not sure how this day is going to play out.

"Hey Mari" says a familiar voice. Marinette turns around to see Nino, Adrien's best friend, running towards her. Alya not far behind.

"Hey Girl" Alya says in her normal greeting. "Are you ready for the first day of summer? Tomorrow is the last day of school."

"Yeah, I guess" Marinette says, drooping a little bit.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Alya asks, putting her arm around Marinette.

"I think I failed my math final." Marinette responds with a sad tone.

"What makes you think that?" they both ask.

"Well…" and so Marinette tells them about what her teacher told her daughter the day before. After she finishes, Alya puts a finger on her chin and taps it and Nino strokes his chin as if he has a beard.

"Well" Alya starts after a few minutes. "She could have been talking about her daughter's paper."

Nino nods. "Yeah, or someone else's paper." he states.

Marinette smiles, but is still not convinced. As Alya and Nino continue talking to her, trying to convince her everything is ok, Marinette doesn't notice Adrien sneaking up behind her.

"Guess who" he sings as he wraps his hands around Marinette's eyes. She blushes a little as she guesses. "Um, Nathaniel...No, no, Adrien." She says with a weak laugh. He removes his hands from her eyes and looks at her from behind.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"She has had a bad week." Alya responds before Marinette can get a word out.

Adrien's eyebrow raises and he looks back at Marinette, who casts her eyes down to look at the floor.

"Well, this changes everything." he states after a while.

Marinette glances up at him. "Changes what?"

"I was going to save this for tomorrow, but clearly it can't wait. Marinette, Alya, Nino, shall we go on a double date?"

Marinette is shocked. "Was that what you were talking about during History yesterday?"

Adrien nods, looking a little sheepish.

"ADRICKINS!" someone shouts from across the school.

"UGH" the four friends groan.

Chloe walks up to the four of them and latches herself to Adrien, trying to grab a kiss. Adrien pushes her away and hides behind Marinette.

"Adrien" Chloe whines. "What are you doing with this Riff Raff."

"For your imformation, Chloe." Alya starts. "We were planning a double date for tomorrow"

"Oh yeah" Chloe spitts. "Adrickins and I were gonna go on a date ourselves, tonight.

Marinette gasps and backs away from the group, the runs to the bathroom, locks herself into one of the stalls and begins to cry.

"How could Adrien do that?" she cries.

Tikki flies out of her purse and perches on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Mari" she says as she cuddles up to Marinette's face and pats her.

In another part of Paris, Hawk Moth is listening.

"Awe, finally. This girl has had enough of the world spitting in her face. Perfect for my akuma." An akuma lands on his open hand and Hawk Moth turns it black.

"Go my little Akuma, and blacken this girl's heart.


	4. The Akuma

Marinette cries and cries, not listening to her Kwami. Suddenly, a black butterfly flaps into the bathroom.

Tikki gasps "an akuma, Marinette you can beat this"

But Marinette is to overcome by grief to hear her. The akuma enters Marinette's earrings and a purple butterfly appears over her face.

"Miss Unfortunate, I am Hawk Moth. Let's strike a deal. You get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses and I will help you get the boy you like and the revenge on the girl who took him from you. Do we have a deal?"

"Chloe will pay" Marinette says, grinning.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki shouts, flying away. "I have to find Plagg"

Meanwhile, Marinette transforms from a white, flower printed shirt with pink jeggings, to a red and black shirt, black jeggings, leather boots, and a red cloak.

Much later in the day, Adrien is sitting at home, doing his homework. Suddenly he hears a small voice coming closer.

"PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG!" it's saying

Plagg flies over to Adrien and sits on top of his homework.

"Do you hear that, Plagg?"

Plagg stops eating midchew and slowly lifts himself off of the desk.

"Tikki?" he says.

Just then, Tikki swoops in like a fireball and lands in the trash can with a loud "oof" and a crash. Plagg flies over and begins to dig.

Adrien looks over, stands up and walks to the trash can.

"Plagg" he starts. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course Adrien!" Plagg snaps. "Why?"

"Because you're digging in the trash can!"

"Well, that's because I'm digging Tikki out. She's stuck here."

"Who?"

"Tikki, she's Ladybug's Kwami!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

Adrien gets down on his knees and helps Plagg dig Tikki out of the trash can. Once they've finished, Adrien walks to the bathroom and washes his hands. Tikki turns to Plagg.

"Plagg!" she says, waving her arms around. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"What's this all about, Tikki? Shouldn't you be with Marinette?"

"That's just it!" Tikki shouts. "Marinette's been akumatized!"

"WHAT"

Tikki and Plagg turn around and look at Adrien who just came out of the bathroom.

"Marinette is Ladybug?!" Adrien asks.

Tikki hangs her head. "Yes"

"And she's been akumatized?!"

Tikki nods her head and Adrien runs his hand through his hair.

"This is NOT good!" Adrien states. "We have to go get her and save her!"

"That's just it! She's coming to find you!" Tikki yells at him.

"SHhhhhhhhh" Adrien shushes her. "You're going to bring Natalie up here."

"Sorry" Tikki apologizes. "I'm just so worried!"

Plagg grabs her and hugs her.

"It's ok, Tikki." he says as he rubs her back.

"Thanks Plagg" she says as she returns the hug. "I know I can always count on you."

"Well, now that that's cleared up. I think it's time to go find Mari. Plagg, Claws Out!"


	5. Miss Unfortunate

Chat Noir looks at Tikki and grins. "Now where would she go?"

"Chloe really hurt her, so I would reckon she's heading for the Mayor's hotel." Tikki says as she climbs up to sit on Chat Noir's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll head there first."

Chat Noir uses his staff and flies out of his bedroom window.

Meanwhile, Miss Unfortunate watches from a building as Chloe puts on her make up.

"Look at her, acting like a princess" she says while clenching her fists. "It's time for a change!"

Miss Unfortunate takes out her rope and grappling hook and swings to Chloe's balcony. Then she crashes through the window. Chloe screams as Miss Unfortunate begins to whip the grappling hook around. She throws the rope at Chloe, and...misses her.

"What?!" shouts Miss Unfortunate.

"Oh come on Marinette, you saw that coming." says a voice behind her.

Her eyes widen, she knows that voice. She whips around to find Chat Noir grinning at her. He waves.

"Marinette is gone, I'm Miss Unfortunate now. Hand over your Miraculous and you won't get hurt!"

"That's not how this works, Princess. You know that."

"Fine, if it's the hard way you want, it's the hard way you'll get!"

Miss Unfortunate raises her hand and begins shooting black energy balls at him. Chat Noir dodges and whacks them. After a while, Miss Unfortunate looks back at Chloe who still hasn't moved. She laughs as she raises her hand towards Chloe, but Chat Noir gets in front of her and whacks the energy ball.

"Tikki" Chat Noir says as he hits another ball of energy. "Where is the Akuma? I can't keep this up for much longer!"

"It's in her earrings!"

Chat Noir mentally kicks himself.

"Of course" he thinks to himself. "It's inside of her Miraculous!"

Chat Noir smiles to himself, he has a plan.

"Tikki, which one?"

"The left one. Why?"

"You know how this works. I have to smash it to get the Akuma out. You would disappear if I took off both of them."

Tikki nods in understanding. They both know they need Ladybug to purify the Akuma. But Chloe was still there, too terrified to move. Chat Noir runs over to her, hits another energy ball, picks up Chloe, puts her in the hallway, and locks the door. Then, he turns back around and runs straight at Miss Unfortunate. She fires another burst of energy at him, but he dodges, and continues to do so, then he jumps over her and grabs the left earing. He looks at her, winks, then throws the earing on the ground.

"Cataclysm" He shouts, then he crushes the earing in his hand.

Miss Unfortunate lands on the ground and turns back into Marinette, she sits up.

"Um, Chat. Why am I inside of Chloe's bedroom?" she asks him.

"You were Akumatized Mari. I need you to purify the Akuma."

Marinette is mortified. "I.I.I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mari, it's ok. Tikki told me."

Tikki flies down and sits on Marinette's leg. "I told him, but we need to talk about this later. The Akuma is getting away."

Marinette stands up. "Ok, Tikki, Spots On"

Ladybug emerges and uses her yo-yo to purify the butterfly.

"Um, Mi'Lady. How are you going to uses your Lucky Charm?" Chat Noir asks while putting the broken pieces of the earing into his hand

"I have an idea. Lucky Charm."

Down comes a bottle.

"Huh? A bottle of sleeping drops? What am I supposed to do with this. Using her abilities Ladybug looks at the door."

"Um, Chat. Where's Chloe?"

"I put her outside of the door so she wouldn't see you transform"

"Oh."

Ladybug opens the bottle, then opens the door and hands it to Chloe, who is still there.

"Here, after the shock you had tonight, I would suggest taking a little bit."

Chloe nods and takes a swig. Then hands the bottle back to Ladybug and sways off to her bed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leave the hotel and head over to another building.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" says Ladybug and her earring goes back to normal. Chat Noir hands it to her.

"Thanks Chat." she says.

He nods.

"Do you want to go talk somewhere?" he asks her.

"Sure, let's go to the tower."

And they head off.


	6. Identities

Ladybug and Chat Noir both sit down on top of their favorite perch, the Eiffel Tower, and are silent for a while. Just looking down on the City of Love.

"So" Chat Noir says after a while.

Ladybug looks at him and sighs. "I guess we need to talk about this, huh."

He nods and looks at her.

"You're Marinette." He states.

She nods her head, then flicks her head back up. "Wait a minute."she says as she stands.

"What?"

"If you know my name, then I know you outside of the mask." she says with a serious look.

Chat grins.

"Do you want me to shed my disguise, m'lady?" he asks with a flirty grin.

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "No kitty. Just because my identity is now in jeopardy doesn't mean yours has to be."

Chat Noir just rolls his eyes. "You know, I normally respect your requests, but not this time. I know your identity. So it makes sense that you should know mine."

"But Chat Noi…"

"Claws In"

"Ladybug closes her eyes against the green light as Chat Noir Detransforms. When she looks back at Chat, Adrien is standing in his place, waving shyly.

"Hi, Marinette." he says.

"Spots off" she says with a gasp.

After the Detransformation of Ladybug, Marinette tackles Adrien with a hug and Adrien hugs her back with a tight squeeze.

"You were behind me all along and I didn't even notice." he says.

Marinette begins to shake in his arms. She's crying.

"Mari? What's wrong?"

She pulls away from his embrace and whips her tears off of her face.

"Are you disappointed it was me?" she asks him after she collects herself.

"Why would you ask me that?" he asks her as he pulls her into another hug.

"You're just so amazing and cool. And I'm just a clumsy dorkasaurus."

Adrien squeezes tighter. "I could never be disappointed it was you! You are cute, funny, brave, quirky, and so much more. You and Ladybug are one in the same. You don't need to be ashamed of who you are. Ladybug _and_ Marinette. Nothing can change that."

Marinette looks up at him from her spot in his arms and just stares at him. After a while, she pulls a way. "You know" she starts. "Ever since the day with the Umbrella... the rain, I've sort of...uh...had a...uh...crushonyou."

"Didn't quite catch that last bit. Can you say it a little slower?"

"I...I have a crush...on...you."

Adrien bursts into laughter and Marinette looks down at her feet again.

"No...no, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at me. Here, let me tell you something." He pulls Marinette down onto the ground.

"I've had a crush on you since I first laid my eyes on you."

Marinette blushes and looks away, giggling. "On me, or my alter ego?" she asks after her laughter dies down.

"Both" he answers simply. "Which is why….on Tuesday, when Chloe was yelling at you and I found out about your crush, I was so shocked. I couldn't believe the luck I had. The one girl I've had a crush on likes me."

Marinette blushes again and Adrien looks at his watch.

"Jeez. It's almost one o'clock in the morning. We have school tomorrow and.." he wiggles his eyebrows. "A double date"

Marinette shoves him playfully. "Well then, I guess we should be heading home, kitty."

Adrien smiles at the nickname. "Yeah, I guess we should."

The Duo smile at each other and transform. Then they say their goodbyes and head off to their homes to get some rest and to think about what exactly happened today.


	7. Friday

Marinette wakes up with a start and stifles a yawn.

"Marinette" Tikki says as she flies in front of her eyes. "It's time to get up! I know that you were up late last night, which is why I wanted to tell you that you have a date today."

Marinette moans. "Tikki, it was one in the morning when I went to bed. Can't I sleep in a little longer?"

"Marinette, you're forgetting something." Tikki states

"What?" Marinette dozes.

"It's the…."

Marinette shoots out of bed. "It's the last day of school!"

Marinette flies around her room doing her morning routine, then rushes down stairs and takes the donut her mom hands to her.

Marinette kisses her mom and waves at her dad, who is baking.

"Mom, dad? Can I go out to dinner with Alya, Adrien, and Nino after school?" she asks

"Sure honey" her mom says as she tucks a stray hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Why, after all of the work you've been putting in for your classes. I'd say you deserve a little bit of a treat." her dad says from his spot over the oven.

"Thanks guys." she says as her mom hands her some money for the date. "Love you!" she says as she shoots out the door.

"Love you too." she hears her parents say as the door closes.

At school, Marinette rushes into the school courtyard and walks right into Chloe.

"Watch it!" Chloe says.

"Sorry, I was in a rush." Marinette says as she stands. "Oh, sorry Chloe."

"Whatever." Chloe snaps.

Just as Chloe is about to say something else, Marinette feels a hand on her shoulder and is pushed behind Adrien.

"Is there a problem her, Chloe?"

Chloe immediately turns mushy.

"ADRICKINS" she says sweetly. "I was just about to tell Marinette about our date."

"What date? I was out with Marinette last night"

Chloe's jaw drops and Marinette grins.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Chloe?" Adrien asks as Alya and Nino walk up behind him.

Chloe backs away. "No, sorry Adrien. I think Sabrina is looking for me."

Chloe runs off and Adrien turns back towards Marinette and takes her hand in his.

"Are you ok, princess?" he asks her.

Marinette smiles at him. "Thanks for the save."

"Always."

"Whoa, did Nino and I miss something?" Alya says as she catches hold of Marinette.

"Nope" Adrien and Marinette say as they walk hand-in-hand towards class.

Alya turns towards Nino. "We've missed something."

Nino just takes her hand and holds it. "Not a doubt" and they walk off to class as well.

Later on that day, Marinette and Adrien are walking towards the restaurant that they are going to meet their friends at. Adrien stops and Marinette looks at him.

"Are you ok, kitty?" she asks with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, I just want to ask you something before we go meet Alya and Nino." he says as he pulls her closer to him.

He looks down at her. "Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette blushes and looks down. "Yes" she says timidly.

She looks back up at him and they smile at each other, then continue to walk to the restaurant.

"Well, it's about time you love birds showed up." Alya states as Marinette and Adrien slide into the booth, next to each other. Alya gives Marinette a look.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Alya, what is it?"

"Are you two finally dating?"

Nino groans. "Alya, leave them alone."

Adrien and Marinette laugh and grab each others hands under the table. Alya looks at Marinette after they all finish ordering. Marinette looks at Adrien who is laughing with Nino and flashes a thumbs up and Alya smiles.

After the date, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette walk back to Marinette's house and say their goodbyes with promises of getting together in the morning for breakfast. Alya and Marinette walk up to her room and sit on the bed.

"Alright, details, now!" Alya says once they are both comfortable in their pajamas. Marinette smiles.

"Alright.." Marinette tells her friend everything except the Chat Noir and Ladybug secret and they both end up on the floor drinking hot chocolate on the floor until midnight, talking about their boyfriends. That's when Marinette realizes, how lucky she real is.

The End


End file.
